


As Soft As Roses

by serendipityxxi



Series: All The Ways Audrey and Duke Try to Kill Nathan With Sensation Now That The Troubles Are Over [3]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey finally gets back at Nathan for that rose thing in 2x02 and Duke helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Soft As Roses

Audrey Parker shows up with mischief in her eyes in a little black slip of a dress and presents Nathan Wuornos with a single red rose on their first official date night after the Troubles are over. Nathan laughs at Audrey’s present, manages to blush at just the tips of his ears but trips over his tongue as he tries to compliment her outfit while she trims the stem on the rose and pins it to his lapel. Duke shows up smelling fantastic and wearing a white dress shirt, that Nathan honest to god believes he ironed, and saves him with a smooth line to Audrey who rolls her eyes but blushes too. He presents Nathan with a very nice bottle of single malt scotch and a crack about hoping someone spikes the punch at the prom. Nathan leaves Duke’s present in the box so it can go in the truck with them. 

They take Duke’s truck to the restaurant a few miles outside of Haven. It blows Nathan’s mind a little that they can do this so casually, just drive right out of Haven. Duke went with him to drop the Bronco off at a garage yesterday for all the repairs being trapped in Haven had made necessary. It wasn’t easy driving back. Duke’s knuckles went white on the gear shift, they were tense and cold when Nathan covered them with his hand.

He’d agreed without complaint when Duke suggested they spend a night away. 

So they do. 

They all squeeze onto the bench seat together, Nathan in the middle, and he can feel Duke and Audrey’s warmth through all their clothes against his arms, can feel his coat brushing against the underside of his chin. They sit at a candle lit table at a restaurant they’ve never been to before, in a town that isn’t recovering from fighting a war with itself. They have dinner and four different desserts and before the drinks can make them too maudlin they walk the three blocks to the hotel they’ve booked a room at for the night. They stroll - without wondering if something will interrupt them - across pretty cobblestone streets with the streetlights casting puddles of copper and weaving shadows through the bare branches of the trees. 

It’s been a mild winter everywhere but in Haven. Nathan hopes a thaw is coming there too.

At the hotel Audrey and Duke sandwich him between them in the elevator. Duke sucks hickeys into his neck while Audrey’s hands are frantic, sweeping from his jaw, down his chest, threading through his hair. He can feel Duke, hard against his back, feel Duke’s arms pressed into his stomach by Audrey’s body. Nathan wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her flush to him, and gets a hand on Duke’s hip through the thin material of his black pants, pulling him in close too.

The ding of the bell announcing their arrival startles all three of them. Duke is rumpled, Audrey’s hair has lost most of its pins and Nathan is more than a little smug at how well loved they look. He says nothing about having to stick his hands in the pockets of his pants so he can walk down the hall without getting arrested. Even the rough sensation of cotton rubbing over his erection as he moves is a wonder and a joy though.

When they get inside Duke divests him of his jacket and Audrey makes a sound of protest, grabbing for it where it’s fallen to the floor. She retrieves the rose from his lapel and suddenly the mischief they’d started the night with is back. She presses up on her toes to trace the flower along Nathan’s cheekbone, and it’s soft, soft, soft. The feel of it tracing the outline of his mouth has his eyes falling shut in too much, too too much. 

“We should check to make sure your Trouble’s turned off everywhere, not just in Haven” she teases, tapping the red bloom to his lips in lieu of a kiss. The petals, so cool and soft, leave him wanting more. 

It’s all a flurry of sensation after that, hot skin, the silk of Audrey's dress, Duke's rough stubble, the chill in the room as clothes are flung off and the soft burning of want coiling low in his gut as kisses are exchanged. Nathan finds himself naked on the bed, Duke at his back, bare skin slick and heated, while Audrey kneels between his legs in her little black bra and panties and trails that damn flower everywhere. “Can you feel it here?” she keeps asking, like Nathan is capable of coherent answers that aren’t grunts or whines but, God, he can, he can feel it _everywhere_ , satiny, soft, cool petals, the scratch of a leaf. Nathan’s got his head thrown back against the hard jut of Duke’s collarbone and he can feel Duke’s rough, callused fingers vised around his wrists, holding him in place so Audrey can do whatever the hell she wants. And he can’t stay still, his hips writhing, need churning in his gut, he can feel his cock bobbing against his stomach, he can feel the dampness of the precum as it spreads across his belly. Best of all he knows he’s not squirming too hard, doesn’t have to guess or be careful, he can feel Duke pressing back into him. Can feel Duke’s hard length against the small of his back responding to his actions. 

“Thought about doing this the first time your Trouble turned off,” Audrey teases. “You sat in that truck and almost drove me to distraction with that flower,” she says as she distracts him pretty thoroughly, dancing the petals lightly, so lightly against his straining neck muscles. 

Duke laughs and Nathan can fucking feel the vibrations. 

“Is that all you wanted to do when his Trouble was turned off, Audrey? I had considerably dirtier ideas,” Duke says. He rolls his eyes as Nathan’s head whips around to look at him. He lets go of one wrist to run his palm up Nathan’s length as if to say ‘seriously? You wondered if I thought about this back then?’ his arched eyebrows are mocking as Audrey laughs.

“No Duke, you didn’t see him with that damn rose,” she protests. 

“What did he do with it?” Duke wants to know.

Audrey laughs again and sits back on her heels. “This!” she says and pretends to stare out a windshield, idly brushing the flower across her lips. 

“The skin on your lips,” she begins in a terrible approximation of his voice and his accent, “is the most sensitive on your whole body, did you know?” she mocks and continues trailing the damn rose across her lips.

It was innocent! He hadn’t been thinking about how it might look, but watching Audrey now… suddenly all Nathan wants is to capture that mouth with his, to replace the damn petals with his lips. Duke makes a sound too and it is definitely not laughter.

Audrey’s lips curve into a smirk. She trails the rose from her lips over her chin, down her neck and traces it over her own collarbones lightly. The contrast of the bright red bloom against her creamy skin goes right to Nathan’s dick.

“Minx!” Duke complains.

Audrey laughs and drops the flower, leaning over Nathan’s shoulder to kiss Duke right beside Nathan’s ear, her hair tickling his cheek. Nathan makes a noise that is definitely not a whine but Audrey takes pity on him still. She pulls back and kisses Nathan next, and her lips are “softer than that fucking rose,” he growls the words against her mouth. Audrey grins and nips his lower lip, taking advantage of his gasp to push her tongue into his mouth. Duke’s hands have left his wrists to roam his torso now in warm broad strokes. 

Nathan's heart is beating like a galloping horse in his chest, his breath coming in sharp shallow gasps, he's rapidly reaching a point where his senses are overloaded but he doesn’t want to stop, doesn’t want a break. Instead he squirms out from between his lovers and grabs the damn rose. Twirling the rough stem in his fingers he studies them, his chest is heaving and he’s pretty sure he’d rupture something if his cock got any harder, it’s already leaking precum. Audrey and Duke aren’t much better off. Duke’s lips are kiss swollen, hair falling all over his forehead, Audrey’s pupils are blown wide and there’s a very pretty pink flush making its way down her chest. They’re waiting for him he knows, waiting for him to say he needs to take five, and they will dial it back for him, no questions asked. They understand, they get it, they’re a lot to handle after years of emptiness. 

Not tonight though, no, tonight, Nathan takes the rose and traces it down Duke’s chest, twirls it around his hipbones so Duke’s breath comes out in a stuttered whine. 

“Wanna know where the second most sensitive skin on your body is?” he quips dryly. 

Audrey huffs out a laugh.

Duke makes a nnnnngh sound that Nathan can only take to mean ‘please Nathan, tell me.’ It makes Nathan smirk so wide he feels his cheeks crease with the motion. Finally, he stops torturing Duke. He drags the rose along the length of Duke’s cock, making sure to brush the vein that stands out against the underside. He grabs the base of the shaft to hold it steady and traces the flower around and around just the head of Duke’s cock, so Duke’s body goes taut against the mattress, neck muscles standing out as his head rolls back and forth on the pillows. 

Nathan gives Audrey a smug grin. 

Audrey’s answering smile is indulgent.

Nathan looks down, catches Duke’s eyes, glances at Audrey.

And suddenly Duke is surging up and rolling with Audrey in his arms, peppering the side of her face with kisses, making her shriek and giggle while Nathan waits for the opportune moment to pounce, capturing the two of them on the bed between his arms. 

Audrey’s chest is heaving and Nathan can see Duke is careful not to make her feel trapped, he’s got his arms around her one around her middle, the other across her collarbones, he’s holding her to him so all she can do is squirm as Nathan advances but not so she couldn’t break the hold if she really wanted to. Nathan picks up the rose again, traces her cheekbones, her lips, trails it along the edges of the cups of her bra. Audrey makes an impatient noise and gets her hands behind her somehow to undo the strapless bra, casts it off the bed and then settles back into Duke’s hold, blue eyes daring a challenge into Nathan’s.

Nathan chuckles, that's such a Parker thing to do. He drops the rose and drops his mouth to her left nipple, sucking it sharply between his teeth. Audrey keens a long, sharp, surprised sound as Nathan lashes her nipple with his tongue. Duke slides out from beneath her and picks up the rose. Audrey’s eyes are slits but they’re open and she watches with hitching breaths as Duke takes the flower and draws wide spiralling lines around and around her right breast. Nathan gives her an extra sharp suck whenever the flower brushes his cheek in Duke’s circling. Both her nipples are tight little peaks and Nathan's pretty proud of that. He pulls away to blow cool air over the one he’d been sucking at the same time Duke drags the rose across the other. Audrey’s gasp is loud and startled.

“Fuck,” she grits out and Nathan and Duke exchange accomplished smirks. 

Audrey rolls her eyes at them but drags her fingers through Nathan’s hair making him shiver, and finally grabs the damn rose out of Duke’s hand and tosses it on the bed. “Get your hands on me,” she orders.

Duke chuffs out a laugh and obliges, cupping and squeezing her breast while he leans down and kisses her, slow and unhurried like they have all the time in the world, like he’s savoring it. Nathan cannot believe he ever doubted what a big softy Duke Crocker is. When they part Duke trails kisses down her neck until he joins Nathan, blowing cool air across her nipple to watch it tighten once more, then engulfing the tip, sucking strongly. Audrey threads her fingers through their hair, holding them to her, keening out her pleasure and Nathan can imagine what it must feel like the two of them, at the same time, that thin silver chord of arousal coiling tighter in her gut with each stroke.

Duke’s hands are not idle and he soon has Audrey’s panties at her ankles. Audrey kicks them off, Nathan can feel the bed shifting when she does. Duke grabs Nathan’s hand, drags it down her belly, their index fingers slip between her folds, and she’s so hot, her thighs are sticky with her slick against the heel of Nathan's hand. Nathan feels an answering throb in his cock. They find her slippery swollen clit and circle it together, the pads of their index fingers grazing gently over it, one then the other. Audrey gives a low pleased whine. 

Nathan wonders if she can tell without looking whose finger is touching her at any given time. Duke’s calluses and his are in different places of course, and Duke’s hands are rougher, sailor’s hands, though they are infinitely gentle when touching them. His own hands are softer, he’s spent more time doing paperwork but they are ridged with scar tissue in places, clumsy mistakes when his Trouble first activated, accidents on the job. 

Nathan’s finger finds her entrance first but Duke’s isn’t far behind. They both edge inside a little at a time, she’s so soft and hot and tight and Nathan hisses in a breath. 

“More,” Audrey commands but it’s breathy and on edge in a way that makes Nathan’s balls tighten. 

He and Duke move in sync all the way in and back out, setting up a rhythm together. Two shallow, one deep, their fingers move in and out, two shallow, one deep, just like that, just like that, until Duke moves down the bed and parts Audrey’s folds, sucking her clit the way he’d been sucking at her nipple. He eats her out just the way Nathan knows she likes with short sharp sucks and long slow licks.

Audrey starts up a chant of “Oh, oh, oh!”

Nathan kisses her as she comes, whining into his mouth.

Audrey flops back against the bed, breathing gradually slowing and Nathan and Duke grin at each other. Duke’s mouth is slick with Audrey and Nathan cannot resist leaning over to kiss him and taste her on Duke’s tongue. Audrey purrs contentedly from where she’s sprawled. Nathan knows she likes the view. 

Nathan and Duke go to their knees, pressed together from chest to groin, Duke’s hip bones knock in against Nathan’s, his necklaces pushed into Nathan’s chest. They kiss and Nathan chases the taste of Audrey all around Duke’s mouth sharing her until it’s just Duke he tastes. Duke’s hands are in his hair, carding through it, scratching along the back of his neck light and sharp. Nathan gets a hand between them and gets their cocks lined up so he can stroke them together. Duke’s dick is as hard as his own and it gives Nathan a thrill when he whines against Nathan’s ear when Nathan gives them both a long firm pull from base to tip. He should… he should get something… if he’s going to jerk them off like this because the friction – Nathan takes a deep breath through his nose as he goes back down from tip to base – the friction is almost too much. 

Then Audrey is there, “Here, let me help,” she murmurs flicking the cap on the bottle, giving them a squirt of the massage oil that Duke bought that smells like coconuts and hibiscus. After the last month Nathan is pretty sure he’s never going to be able to eat or drink anything with coconut in it again without getting hard. 

Audrey’s small, light fingers curl around them, spreading the slick and Nathan makes a choked off sound at that. Duke gets his hands on Nathan’s ass pulling him in even closer so they’re thrusting and grinding against each other as much as Nathan is jerking them off, dicks pressed together so Nathan can fucking feel the ridge of Duke’s cock head as it slides against his.

Audrey’s hand slips away and suddenly her warm, soft, slippery fingers are rolling their balls together and Duke is whining and shuddering against Nathan who ups the ante, fist pulling and tugging double time. There are stars in his vision and he closes his eyes against them, concentrates on the sensations his body is bringing to him. Audrey and Duke are playing him like a goddamn symphony, Audrey’s hands, and Duke’s lips, warm and smooth and slippery friction, the arch and grind, and Nathan comes first on a whine into the side of Duke’s neck, a warm ropey spurt between their bellies. 

“Yeah, just like that,” Audrey encourages, kissing the side of Nathan’s neck as his body jerks. 

Nathan keeps his hand moving as Duke continues writhing against him, panting against Nathan’s cheek, body trembling with how close he is.

“Come for us, Duke,” Audrey commands. Duke makes an inarticulate noise and explodes right after. 

They collapse to the bed in a sweaty tangle of limbs, with a lock of Duke’s hair in Nathan’s mouth but he cannot be bothered to care as he lays there, feeling Duke’s heart pounding against his own, the slick mess of their come slowly becoming sticky between their stomachs. Duke’s hand comes up to stroke lazy lines up and down Nathan’s back. 

Nathan presses a kiss behind Duke’s ear then slides off of him and buries his face in the pillow and just breathes for long, long moments, struggling to pull himself together, a little overwhelmed as always. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Audrey and Duke kissing softly, Audrey’s bright hair falling all around their faces. Nathan makes a small pleased noise and they turn to him. He’s sure his grin is goofy as hell, but he hopes most of it is buried in the pillows.

Audrey smiles too and leans over to smack his ass, hard, the sound is loud and makes Nathan jerk into the sheets. She grins devilishly, “Gather your strength Wuornos, we’re going for round two next,” she promises. 

Nathan grins into the sheets and starts patting around for that damn rose.


End file.
